Game Versions
Game Version History Version 1.1.W - Released Tue, Feb 2, 2016 * Fixed bug where you could not place item into inventory when moving more than one screen to the left of spawn. * Item descriptions now display when items are in the player's inventory. (before they would not display). * Removed some obsolete/redundant code and added better comments. Version 1.1.V - Released Mon, Feb 1, 2016 * Fixed bug where you could not remove items from your inventory once they were placed in the inventory. * Fixed bug where inventories would be deleted on removal of items from inventory. * Slight changes to code to make more readable in future. * Fixed bug where game map was not loading until re-entering realm from the boss room after loading game for the first time. * Fixed bug where items being selected with mouse from player inventory were not rendering in the correct position on screen. * Fixed bug where inventory would empty itself after moving beyond a certain distance to the right of map. * Fixed bug where could not place items from loot bags into inventory unless you were within one screen width of spawn X position. * Remaining known bugs / not yet implemented features regarding inventory: ** You cannot place an item into the inventory from a loot bag after moving more than one screen width to the left. ** You cannot move an item from one inventory slot to another from within the same inventory. ** You cannot swap items. Currently moving a new item into a filled slot replaces the item in the slot and deletes it. Version 1.1.U ''- Released Mon, Nov 30, 2015'' * Bug fixes * More work on inventories. Removed some obsolete code. Inventories are now functional although still buggy, but they now work as they are intended. * Lowered max level to 25 from 50. * Lowered drop rates of items and portals significantly. Version 1.1.T ''- Released Sat, Nov 28, 2015'' * Removed the Pause feature from the game. * Increased the size of the logo text on Main Menu screen. * Changed the way key presses are handled by the game (still running into bugs with String.fromCharcode not recognizing the period key or semicolon. Just giving a 3/4ths sign and degree symbol.) * Modified the map generator so the game can preload several maps at once. This will allow the game to have portals so that you can enter dungeons. * Added a portal (and placeholder sprite) which sends you to the boss fight. This is dropped occasionally by enemies when killed. * Added two tools for backend use and easier coding, an auto detect for mouse interaction with objects and an auto detect for collisions between any two objects. This is making inventory troubleshooting significantly easier for me while I work on that. * Changed the color of the text for stats from orange to grey. * Found and fixed the memory leak bug. It had to do with the map generator not clearing out old unused maps once you were no longer in the area.